


Lessons

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Community: love bingo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade uses Oliver for sex, and Oliver realizes there's something to learn from the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Oliver collapsed onto the floor of the burned out plane he and Slade were using as a shelter. They'd been sparring for what felt like hours, and Oliver was exhausted. Oliver wasn't sure he believed in fate, but if he did, he hated it for dumping him with Slade.

Slade looked down at Oliver for a moment, then smirked.

"Yeah, all right, let's call it a day."

"Sorry," said Oliver, "I just-"

Slade waved it off. 

"It's been a long day. You deserve a break." Slade grinned. "And I'll just work you that much harder tomorrow."

"On second thought, maybe we should keep going..."

Slade chuckled, then plopped down next to Oliver on the ground.

They lay like that for a few minutes. Oliver massaged his sore right arm; he was beginning to wonder if it would ever feel good again.

Looking over at Slade, Oliver noticed that he was, probably unconsciously, stroking his upper thigh. Oliver quickly looked away.

"Maybe I should go... uh, take a walk..." 

Oliver got to his feet and headed for the entrance. He'd only gone a few steps when Slade grabbed his arm. Instinctively, Oliver turned, lashing out. Suddenly, he was on his back, with Slade over him, looking down at him with a smile the likes of which Oliver had never seen on him. Oliver was suddenly aware of the fact that one of Slade's knees was between his thighs.

"Slade..."

Slade's expression softened. "Relax, kid..."

Shifting his weight to one arm, Slade reached down and began undoing Oliver's jacket.

"Whoa, Slade!"

"I said relax," Slade replied calmly. He pulled Oliver's shirt up enough to slide his hand under it, rubbing the young man's stomach. 

Oliver's heart was pounding; there was no way he could take Slade in a fight. But surely Slade wouldn't...

Slade's skillful fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on Oliver's pants. Oliver discovered just _how_ skillful those fingers were as they manipulated him. He reached up, gripping Slade's vest as he was expertly brought to a quick but satisfying orgasm. He slumped back onto the ground, moaning as he shuddered through the aftershocks.

"There, now maybe you'll relax," said Slade. Sitting back, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a jar of Vaseline. Then he undid his own pants.

Oliver looked at the Vaseline. He knew what it was for, what Slade intended to do. He considered asking Slade to stop, but the man had been right; getting off had put Oliver in a more agreeable mood. As Slade begin undoing his pants, Oliver moved up onto his knees, pulling his own pants off. Sitting down, he slid them, along with his underwear, the rest of the way down, managing to get them both off over his boots.

Slade grabbed a blanket and tossed it the floor.

"On your stomach."

Turning, Oliver lay face down on the blanket. He gave a start when Slade's strong, rough hands pulled his legs open. There was a pause; Slade's hands rested on the backs of Oliver's calves, one thumb even stroked the soft skin on the back of his knee.

There was movement behind him; Oliver looked over his shoulder to watch Slade prepare himself. The older man pulled his cock out of his pants and reached for the Vaseline

Slade looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. Oliver just shook his head and turned back around.

Oliver felt Slade move between his thighs; a second later a hand was spreading his ass cheeks and a well-lubed finger slid into his asshole. He quickly quelled his cry of surprise and pain with his fist, biting down hard on his thumb.

"Oh, no, no; you're gonna need that to fight," Slade chided.

There was some shuffling, then a rag landed on Oliver's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's clean. At least, as clean as anything can be in this hellhole."

Rolling it up, Oliver bit down on it. As soon as he did, the finger was back inside him. It was soon joined by another, stretching him, opening him up. The fingers finally slid out, but Oliver knew that this meant he was about to get even more...

Slade moved on top of Oliver; he could feel the warmth of Slade's breath on his neck and shoulder, the press of his thick vest against his back, the rough cloth of his pants between his thighs.

And then, finally, Slade pushed into him. Oliver's moan was audible even around the rag. Slade let out a quick chuckle.

Slade began to thrust in and out of Oliver. Even with both his ass and Slade's dick lubed up, it stung every time Slade drove into him; the fact that he seemed to go in deeper every time didn't help. Oliver didn't think Slade was trying to hurt him, but he wasn't going out of his way to be overly gentle, either.

"Oh... oh, God..." 

Slade was moving more vigorously now. Oliver bit down harder on the rag.

"Oh... Oh, that's it!"

He came, letting out whoop a triumph. Oliver felt Slade come inside him. It was an odd, somewhat invasive feeling.

"Oh, yeah... I really needed that!"

Slade sat back. Looking over his shoulder, Oliver watched him clean himself off, then pull his pants back up and zip and button them. Then he got to his feet.

"I wasn't joking about tomorrow, kid. I'm gonna work you hard, so you'll wanna get as much sleep as you can tonight."

"Yeah, okay," said Oliver.

 

Oliver carefully washed himself off. Then he put his pants back on and lay down. As he looked over at Slade he felt... taken advantage of. Slade had clearly just used him to satisfy his sexual needs, just like he was using him to get off the island.

The irony wasn't lost on Oliver. He had spent his life using women for sex, and now... he sighed.

As he stared up at the roof of the plane, Oliver thought about fate again. Thinking everything over he found himself... well, not exactly _thanking_ fate, but he was beginning to feel like maybe there was a reason for all of this. His father's death and the list he'd left him, the training Yao Fei were putting him through, even this little incident; all were showing him the error of his ways, working to making him a better person.

Oliver was now more determined than ever to get off the damn island. Not just out of the basic desire to live, but because he felt it would be a shame if all he suffered and all he learned went to waste. No, he'd survive this, and he'd get home, and he'd make use of his skills, and the book; even THIS lesson...

Oliver carefully took his dad's book out, looking it over again. Then he tucked it away and turned on his side. He yawned.

"Good night, Slade."

"Good night, kid."

There were a pause.

"Good night, John-Boy."

Oliver let out a chuckle. Slade did as well.

Shaking his head, Oliver finally settled down to sleep.


End file.
